


How to Win Friends and Influence Vulcans (podfic)

by mific



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Chess, Friendship, Gen, Interspecies, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 23:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Having a best friend who didn't know he was your best friend was frustrating. That did not, however, deter Kirk." Podfic of Green's story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Win Friends and Influence Vulcans (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Green](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How to Win Friends and Influence Vulcans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/71216) by [Green](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/pseuds/Green). 



> I recorded this as part of the multipodicity repodding challenge in 2010, but forgot to post it to AO3. And here's the [first version of this story, podficced by aethel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/562352).

 

The original text is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/71216)

Length: 17 minutes

Download links:  
[Mp3 version](http://www.mediafire.com/?xwkcf4vvc3m4x4p)  
[M4B version](http://www.mediafire.com/?ibbw6mvwvg1k0i1)

  


streaming option


End file.
